Love Triangle and Stuck in the Middle
by skittlesrocks
Summary: Oliver, Jake, and Dex like Miley, but she likes the new kid Justin, who likes Lilly, who likes Jackson, who sister is Miley! What will happen? R&R im co, its me and yourthereasonwhyismile..fyi this is my first fanfic! title needs help! renamed
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

chapter 1: the New Kid

First Period with Mr. Coreli, it's a free period but no talking because he's grading tests.

Lilly's pov

i wonder whats Jackson's doing, his shaggy dark, shaggy hair...wait that's Oliver's hair! i cant believe i said that.. i mean dirty blond shaggy hair...oh just doodle Truscott

Jake's pov

Look at Miley, she's so beautiful with her long wavy hair and those eyes...i could drown.. i hope no one noticing that I'm staring at Miley...

Oliver's pov

Miley Miley Miley sunshine, so beautiful with green, I mean blue eyes. Oh that long blond wait brunette hair.. So pretty...I hope no one noticing I'm staring at Miley...

Dex's pov

Wow Miley! She's great, ever since that plan for asking her out didn't go through I can't stop thinking about her..She's so great and cute... I hope no one noticing I'm staring at Miley...

Miley's pov

Cant those dumb boys finda hobby,staring at me isn't one of them...why can't Mr. Coreli hurry and grade those tests, I can only doodle until a certain point...

_knock knock_

"I got it Mr. Coreli"

"Thanks Miley" Mr. Coreli responded. As soon as I open the door I saw this gorgeous hazel-eyed light brownand dirty blond shaggy hair like Oliver's but a little shorter come in. I sat right down.

"Mr. Coreli, students this is the new student Justin Gonzales, Miley will you please show him around?" Mrs. Adams, our principle, asked.

I was daydreaming then Lilly hit me.."Oh sure."

"OK here are your passes and you may leave when Mr. Coreli is done teaching." Then she left. YES! I get to talk to the hot new kid!

"Miley you can take Justin now," Mr. Coreli said. As I walk out with Justin I said "Hi I'm Miley."

"Really I'm Justin in case u didn't here." We both giggled.

_In the classroom..._

Normal pov

Jake, Dex, and Oliver are jealous, as never before


	2. Meeting Justin

A/N: look I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. At first I wanted to give up but I don't want to at the same time. But suggestions help. Oh and I may post for a long while again since school is starting.

Also Jake is Miley's best friend even though he likes her

Chapter 2: respond to the New kid

After Miley showed Justin around they headed to class. It was the class before lunch and Justin hasn't met anyone but Miley.

Miley and Justin were in the same class and Justin texted Miley.

_To: Miley _

_Hey since I'm new, can I sit with u lunch?_

_-Justin_

_To: Justin _

_Really ur new I did not know! Jk..__sure_

_-__Miley _

When Justin read it he chuckled and mouthed thanks.

_Ring _

"Well I guess it's time for lunch," Miley said.

"I guess so. Is there lunch good?" Justin asked

"Nope I hear that they have rats and bugs in the kitchen." Miley replied

"Great I'm gonna starve!" Justin said dramatically

"I'm just kidding I guess they have alright food"

_Normal POV_

As those two talked and grabbed food they headed to where Miley usually sits (with Lilly, Oliver, and Jake).

"Hey guys this is Justin," Miley said to her friends, "Justin this is Lilly, Oliver, and Jake, my best friends."

"Sup" the trio said yet jake kinda dreaded to say, "hey" replied Justin.

"look I got to go so, I'll see ya'll later" Jake said as he was about to leave.

"it was a pleasure to meet u Jake," Justin told him

"Same here," Jake lied.

"Ok bye Jake" Miley said while Lilly and Oliver said laters.

"What was his problem?" Miley asked, Lilly just shrugged as well as Oliver

They talked to Justin to get to know him more.

_Oliver's POV_

I really don't like him but there something that here that tells me I really shouldn't care I just can't point my finger on it….. (A/N: in case u don't know its Lilly)

_Jake's POV _

I can't stand that new kid! He probably has Miley wrapped around his finger…

_Justin's POV_

Wow Lilly, what a pretty name…she seems so cool and pretty…I really like her eyes…green, my favorite color.

_Dex's__ POV_

Who's that freak hanging with Miley? To think I was gonna ask her out… her loss I guess (A/N: sorry I have no idea what to do with him but he might appear later on…)

_Ring _

"Well we got to go to class, right Oliver?" Lilly said

"yah sure laters, we'll see you in class" Oliver said. "I would have said no but I didn't want to…" Oliver thought.

As Oliver and Lilly walked off Miley asked Justin "so Justin, since you're new how about we do homework together at my house and I'll show you around Malibu?"

"Um I'm new, I would have never guessed! " Justin joked, "Sure um I'll call my mom and ask and I'll see you after school."

"Okay see you around, "Miley responded. Then they headed to different classes.

Ok review please, and suggestions help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
